<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where There's a River by TinyBananaMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807001">Where There's a River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBananaMonster/pseuds/TinyBananaMonster'>TinyBananaMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little V Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Anniversary, Because They Deserve To Be Happy, Camping, Car Trouble, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nobody Dies, just two idiots being cute, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBananaMonster/pseuds/TinyBananaMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya know, we can just set up camp here for the night. Don’t have to make it all the way out to your “special spot” today. Can just… pick back up with that in the morning?”</p><p>A trip out to V's favorite camping spot hits a bit of a snag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne &amp; V, Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little V Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2257013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where There's a River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, so please let me know what you thought of it! I'm not an avid writer, and there's probably a lot of issues with it, but these two are too cute to not write about.</p><p>Updated to add to a series where I throw short V/Kerry writings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kerry jumped slightly as curses echoed off of surrounding rocks over to where he lay, sunbathing in rays of light that were coming from a different angle of the sky than he last recalled. Had he fallen asleep? He remembered it being brighter on the other side of his sunglasses…</p><p>He sat up, stretching and wiping dust off the backs of his arms from where they had met the ground above his head. V was still leaning over the hood of his old Thorton, trying his damndest to get the old piece of shit running again for them. There was still a soft spot in V’s heart for that old car, the one that brought to him to Night City with Jackie and a smuggled fucking Iguana of all things those many months ago. It was a sentimental thing for him, and Kerry knew that’s why he wanted to bring it out here for their trip. He understood, he really did. </p><p>But damn it if he didn’t have a feeling that this was going to happen…</p><p>“Ya know, we can just set up camp here for the night. Don’t have to make it all the way out to your “special spot” today. Can just… pick back up with that in the morning?”</p><p>It was only a moderately desperate plea. V had been tinkering with it for, fuck, almost two hours now according to the time, and it didn’t seem like he was still making positive progress. Kerry was hot, hungry, and maybe a little horny from watching the lean back of his man sweat over the engine all this time… That he could push aside for now, but the other two had to be addressed before he started to get cranky. </p><p>V’s head somehow sunk lower, a resigned feel to his shoulders as his hands gripped the front of the Thorton. “Yeah, yeah I think you’re right. I’m sorry Ker.” He let go to stand upright, turning to face the rockstar still sitting in the dirt by the river to his left. What a fucking picture: a nomad merc and his famous mainline stranded in the middle of the fucking wastelands all because he had the brilliant fucking idea to take his shittest car on their camping trip. What a joke. If he was in a better mood, this would be one funny image, but right now, it felt like a kick in the dick, the kicker laughing in his face. Some anniversary date.</p><p>“Don’t apologize ya gonk, and quit thinking so hard. Can smell it over here.” Kerry brought his hand up to make a joking wave in front of his nose, and V broke a little, letting out a chuckle and allowing his brow to unfurl at the sight. Always knew how to get him out of his head, Ker did. </p><p>Waltzing over to join Kerry, increasingly aware of the intensity of the sun on his skin, he wished they were still driving. The plan had been to make it to his spot later in the day, with the sun low in the sky and the heat far more manageable for them to set up camp in. As it was now, though, it was sweltering. He eyed the river behind them, considering the water quality this far from the city, and smirked. </p><p>“What, what’s that face all of a sudden, huh? Wha’ kind of thoughts are running through that overcooked brain of yours now?” </p><p>Kerry had long since abandoned his clothes in favor of tanning in his skivvies. It would be easy enough… V kicked off his boots, making eye contact with his partner as he took off his pants and boxers. “Get naked. Now.”</p><p>He tried his hardest not to crack up at the look Kerry’s face took on at the command: confused, concerned, maybe a little aroused? Kerry stood and dropped trou, maintaining careful eye contact as he tried to interpret the smirk V had adopted. </p><p>“Okay, you gonna enlighten me now or?”</p><p>V walked forward slowly, almost strutting his way toward Kerry, the latter realizing what that look was. </p><p>Mischievous.</p><p>“V... “ The name came out slowly, drawling out of Kerry’s mouth as V picked up pace, jogging toward his mainline and crouching to pick him up bridal style from the side. </p><p>“V what the fuck are you -” Kerry was almost giggling at the cheeky expression on V’s face until he realized what direction they were heading. He didn’t have time to question further before they were wading into the river behind him. Both men gasped as V let them drop into the water, allowing themselves to be quickly enveloped and immediately cooled.</p><p>“Oh fuck-” “Fucking cold!” The realization hit them at once, Kerry trying to clamber up V’s body to hoist himself away from the chill while V kept his grip to drag his love further in. They tumbled and flowed with the mild current, laughing and sputtering while their bodies adjusted to the temperature, growing more comfortable as sweat washed away from flushed skin. The joy on V’s face was astonishing, leaving Kerry speechless apart from the sputtering and giggling. There was the man he loved: eyes glistening with the reflection from the water and laugh lines making themselves known near the dimples in his cheeks, huge smile showing teeth and tongue as he laughed. </p><p>Kerry couldn’t help but kiss V at that. His skin was cold, but god was his heart warm and full at the sight in front of him. They floated, limbs tangled and lips pressing together between laughs and curses. The car could wait, hell, the world could wait right now. This was a perfect moment, and they were going to enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>